People interact in a variety of ways, both in person and through virtual communications. Interactions can be one on one, or in groups, and surround an event or a common location, or be dispersed. The chance for a positive social interaction is generally better where more information is known about individuals with whom you are interacting. Often, it is not possible to remember relevant information about people one interacts with. In other cases, one is placed in social situations where little is known about others with whom you are in the social situation.
Many individuals have access to processing devices in social situations. These devices carry personal information about themselves and other individuals, and have access to published information about other individuals via a network.